


Jelly Donut

by The_Weird_Author_1964



Category: Captain America (Movies), Full Metal Jacket (1987), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weird_Author_1964/pseuds/The_Weird_Author_1964
Summary: The Jelly Donut scene from "Full Metal Jacket" except I changed it.....





	Jelly Donut

I took in my surroundings of the barracks I was placed in, the soldiers that I was in the same platoon in stood perfectly straight as if a metal pole was stuck in their backs, their expressions all the same like they were playing a game of poker. The silence was the same thickness as the medications I had to take when I was on the brink of death, it was almost relaxing that there was no sounds - that is until the sergeant broke the silence by walking in. "I am Gunnery Sergeant Hartman, your senior drill instructor. From now on you will speak only when spoken to, and the first and last words out of your filthy sewers will be 'Sir'. Do you maggots understand that? " the sergeant's voice boomed loudly, nearly making my sensitive eardrums burst causing deafness; "SIR, YES SIR" we all yelled as if we were trying to have a conversation at one of those loud clubs Bucky drags me to on a "date".

"If you ladies leave my island, if you survive recruit training, you will be a weapon. You will be a minister of death praying for war. But until that day you are pukes. You are the lowest form of life on Earth. You are not even human fucking beings. You are nothing but unorganized grabastic pieces of amphibian shit! Because I am hard, you will not like me. But the more you hate me, the more you will learn. I am hard but I am fair. There is no racial bigotry here. I do not look down on niggers, kikes, wops or greasers. Here you are all equally worthless. And my orders are to weed out all non-hackers who do not pack the gear to serve in my beloved Corps. Do you maggots understand that?"

To be honest, a "date"  is probably less intimidating that this; I'd have Bucky to wait for, and not for my own death. I actually kinda miss a girl not paying attention to me than being humiliated by a superior officer. Oh shit, I'm next on the list of verbal punching bags, "Holy dog shit! Texas? Only steers and queers come from Texas, Private Cowboy, and you don't look much like a steer to me, so that kinda narrows it down. Do you suck dicks?." Sgt. Hartman yelled at my colleague by the name Private Cowboy. "What's your name, dirtbag?" he yelled while asking, "Sir, Steve Rogers, sir!" His face became even colder than liquid nitrogen, "Steve? Steve sounds like the name of a homosexual prostitute. Do you suck dicks?" Half of my brain told me "fight him", but the other half said "don't". "Sir, no sir" I replied to my superior officer, "Bullshit. I bet you could suck a golf ball through a garden hose." I once again replied with 'sir, no sir'.

 "I don't like the name Steve, only faggots and sailors are called Steve. From now on you're Private Twiggy." he yelled once again, I guess I'm now a model instead of a soldier....

 

(Time Skip)

At least I made one friend here, his name is Alex but Sgt. Hartman refers to him as "Pvt. Pretty Boy" for some reason I don't want to know. "Jesus H. Christ. Private Pyle why is your footlocker unlocked?" Well this was going to be interesting, since Private Pyle failed a simple task; "Sir, I don't know, sir" my colleague replied.  "Private Pyle, there is one thing in this world that I hate, it is an unlocked footlocker you know that, don't you?" Sgt. Hartman shouted at Pyle. "If it wasn't for dickheads like you there wouldn't be any fever in this world would there" after he screeched at Pyle to get off of his footlocker, the sergeant went through it until - "Holy Jesus! What is that? What the fuck is that? WHAT IS THAT, PRIVATE PYLE?" he screeched again at Pyle. "Sir, a jelly doughnut, sir!" my colleague revealed, I nearly physically reacted to this sheer ignorance of knowledge of not to bring food into the barracks and keep it in the mess hall.

 "Are you allowed to eat jelly doughnuts, Private Pyle?" the sergeant questioned harshly, "Sir, no sir" Pyle responded; this is going to turn into a mess, like that time Bucky and I went to Coney Island and I vomited after riding The Cyclone. "Private Pyle, you should have given that jelly donut to Private Twiggy" Oh dear God, why did he have to bring me into this? A small amount of weight was put into my hands, I looked down and saw the jelly donut: "Uh, Sergeant Hartman? Isn't it against the rules to consume food and or beverages in the barracks?" I asked. "Dammit Private Twiggy, fuck the rules and eat that fucking donut." he yelled at me. I began to consume said donut while my fellow troops stared at me as if I had suddenly grew another limb, "How does that jelly donut taste Private Twiggy?" Sergeant Hartman questioned me. "Sir, it tastes like raspberries, sir" I replied after I consumed said donut.


End file.
